lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia
- Forms = - Casual = - Hanyo Tiger = - Hanyo Cheetah = }}}} }}Nadia is a former slave form the Eastern World freed by Alex and the others. She is also one of the few beings that has more than one Hanyo band, making her in effect more powerful than the others. Characteristics *'Name': Nadia *'Age': 16 *'Hair': White (light red with Tiger; light yellow with Cheetah) *'Eyes': Sky Blue (Red when using Tiger Curse) (Yellow when using Cheetah Curse) *'Likes': Music, Dance, making friends, her family, traveling the world, learning medicine from Alex, strange things *'Dislikes': Destruction of Nature, being a slave or seeing others become slaves *'Family': Unknown Background Most of Nadia's past is still a mystery, except that she is originally from the Dark Continent, which was what Africa was called back then. Nadia is the daughter of a chiefton of warriors of an East Africa nation, that had a cultural tradition of fighting. Her father, chief of the region, was a traditional healer, who also passed on her knowledge to her. At a young age, Nadia was taken from her mother and father and was sold at a market as a slave. One of the things that happened to her while she was there was being stripped and shown off naked. During that time, she used to cry out for her mother and father to save her. At some point, Nadia was sold to a young city chief and slave owner, Jamil, who abused her to the point of her being terrified of him, something that still haunts her. Like Alex pointed out, Nadia had invisible chains on her, set by Jamil. She had something similar to Stockholm syndrome, where the captive starts to sympathize with the captor. When she was twelve, she was experimented on by traveling priests and alchemists, in an attempt to harness the Hanyo armor as a weapon for the Persian Empire. And in the process, they created a Triple Form Hanyo out of Nadia; two demon bands from two demon beasts of a Tiger and a Cheetah. But later on is freed by Alex and the others, and joins them on their quest to free the other Spirit Kings. Personality Nadia is a quiet girl who rarely talks. She likes strange things, for instance, instead of choosing jewelry for herself, she considered two devilish looking manifers (though possibly only because Bahn recommended them). When mad, she usually puffs up her cheeks or stomps her feet on the ground (which causes it to rupture). Even though she is physically and emotionally tough, she does have moments when she acts vulnerable, this usually happens when anything regarding Haku takes place. It is hinted that she has feelings for him and this is proven when she rejects a proposal of marriage from Hamna, who was an old childhood friend who sought her out since she was taken as a slave. Eventually, he realizes that she refused to marry him and go back to the Dark Continent because she is too attached to Haku and very concerned for Alex. She is secretly very insecure because she always deems herself to be useless compared to the others. Her biggest wish is to be useful to Alex, San, and Haku (probably because she wants to repay their kindness towards her). She is flattered but frightened by Haku's feelings for her, and she stated that becoming Empress was impossible since she used to be a slave, showing aspects of her inferiority complex. Nadia desires to travel around the world, meeting new friends along the way. Skills/Abilities Battle Cry: As a Fanaris, Nadia is very strong when it comes to fighting ability. She is strong enough to take down a large number of opponents with her kicks. Battle Cry: Nadia has a battle cry that she uses to fight against, and scare monsters. She has scared off monsters up to 2 to 3 times her size. She also uses this along with her senses to see her surroundings when shrouded mist or darkness. Enhanced Physical Strength: Nadia is very strong and her kicks can defeat dangerous beasts in single hits. She was able to break adult Fanaris handcuffs and chains when she got angry. She is strong enough to carry up to 7 people at once. Since training while traveling, her strength has further increased. Enhanced Speed: As a Fanaris, Nadia was born with exceptional speed. She has demonstrated this speed on numerous occasions, by closing large gaps in an instant and intercepting quick attacks by people. Since traveling, she has trained along the way, and her speed has increased further. Enhanced Senses: Nadia, as a Fanaris, has shown superior hearing and smelling, as shown when she was able to locate Alex and San in the Sand Dungeon, where they were hiding in a cave. Martial Artist: Since her travels with the others, Nadia has trained under Alex and Bahn in martial arts and combat to increase her physical skills. Since then, she has shown impressive skills fighting opponents. Advanced Intelligence: Nadia is intelligent enough to know how to read and speak the Torran Language. Hanyo Bands: Nadia has two bands, both jungle cats but each band gives her different properties. The red Tiger band is for strength and power, increasing her blows and strength hundreds. The yellow Cheetah band increases her speed and reflexes. However, she has yet to master in combining the two bands together, which in theory would enable her to be more powerful. Relationships Nadia's Relationships Gallery Nadia, the Triple Threat Tigress.JPG nadia_character_reference_by_stoneman85-d7tkxxp.jpg nadia_s_hanyo_armors_by_stoneman85-d7tkyek.jpg Voice Actor Stephanie Young Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hanyos Category:Triple Hanyo